


Red Velvet and Trust

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes to be in control sometimes and Gabriel likes to give up his control, on occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Velvet and Trust

Gabriel had immense amounts of power, he could never be controlled by a human. But with Sam, Gabriel found that he didn’t want to be in control all the time.

Gabriel straddled Sam’s hips, clothes long gone and fingers skating over toned muscles. Sam’s moans could have driven a lesser being mad, but for Gabriel it only caused the litany of _Want. Need. More. Sam. Now._ to grow stronger. Sam slid long fingers into auburn hair and pulled Gabriel to him for a filthy wet kiss. Lips crashed and Gabriel’s senses were filled with all things Sam Winchester. He could feel the human’s thoughts and needs and one caught the archangel’s awareness the most.

Sam wanted control.

Gabriel’s nearly permanent smirk reappeared and curved his lips against Sam’s. With a simple twist of his lithe waist, Gabriel was under Sam without breaking the kiss.

“Kiddo, is this what you want? To be on top?” Gabriel teased slightly, leaning away to speak for a second.

Another press of lips and Sam had large hands wrapped around Gabriel’s wrists. The larger man pulled Gabriel’s arms up and pinned his wrists above his head with one hand. Sam separated their mouths and moved back to look into honey gold. Gabriel noticed the swirl of “unsure” in Sam’s eyes when they met. He nodded at the hunter and gave him a reassuring smile.

“If you could just move your hands for a second, I could make this a whole lot easier on us both, Sammy,” Gabriel whispered, leaving Sam in (false) control of the situation.

Sam slid his hands off Gabriel’s pinned wrists, letting the archangel wiggle his fingers. Gabriel snapped and with that gesture he tied his own hands with red velvet restraints and attached the fabric to the head board. Sam snorted.

“Even in _bondage_ you’re classy,” Sam muttered affectionately, leaning in to steal another kiss.

Gabriel winked as if to say _Of course. When am I *not* classy?_

“C’mon, kiddo. _Dominate_ me,” Gabriel prompted. “I’m all tied up and prone beneath you. And I want this. And you want this.”

If Sam hadn’t already been more turned on then he could remember ever being, he would certainly have been pushed over that threshold by Gabriel’s words alone. He bent his head to press a kiss to Gabriel’s lips again, pushing his hips against the archangel’s in the process. Gabriel bucked and pulled at the restraints when he felt Sam’s hips push against his own. He groaned when his movements were stopped by the red fabric. Peeking at Sam’s expression through half-lidded eyes, Gabriel saw that his human’s pupils were blown wide with lust, only a thin circle of hazel showing on the outer ring of his irises.

“You’re so hot like this, Gabriel,” Sam panted, sliding a hand down the archangel’s side.

Gabriel moaned at Sam’s feather light touches, twisting his body to get more contact. A thought from the former trickster and Sam had a tube of lube in his hand.

“Oh, you want this bad, do you?” Sam teased, trading roles and finally taking control.

“Yes. _Yes,_ Sam,” Gabriel replied breathlessly.

Squeezing some lube over his fingers, Sam manhandled Gabriel so his legs were spread for easier access. One finger slipped in easily, a testimony to the fact that they did this often (or maybe Gabriel was just awesome like that). Another finger slid in next to the first and was joined soon after by a third leaving Gabriel split open in the best way possible. He fought against the restraints again when Sam removed all three fingers.

“Sam. Sammy. Kiddo. Touch me. Please,” Gabriel begged, each word punctuated by his own attempts to do something about the restraints.

Lips crashed against lips and then a large hand was fisted around Gabriel’s cock as Sam lined himself up. A thrust and broken moans of pleasure were falling from Sam’s lips as he bottomed out. Barely waiting a second, Sam started a rhythm with his hips and matched it with his hand. Gabriel was coming apart under him, fists clenching and unclenching in the fabric holding him in place every time he got the urge to touch.

“If you don’t kiss me while you fuck me, I’m just gonna feel like a dirty whore, Sammy,” Gabriel whined, which was an accomplishment for a being currently being fucked.

An affectionate eyeroll and Sam was kissing him, tongue sliding in a syncopated rhythm against the one he had going with his hips. Sam was surprised that Gabriel hadn’t ripped the head board off the bed with all the moving and writhing he was doing to try to get free. A low needy moan slipped past Gabriel’s lips in between kisses and Sam knew he was close.

“Come for me, Gabriel,” Sam whispered, sliding a hand between the angel’s shoulder blades.

A high keen was ripped from Gabriel’s throat as he came and Sam fell like a domino right after him, crying out Gabriel’s name like a prayer. Sam sighed against Gabriel’s neck, pushing himself up on shaky arms to avoid crushing the smaller man.

As Sam pulled out, Gabriel gave a small chuckle and asked “Kiddo, you gonna untie me? It’s fine and dandy for me to snap it away, but it’s romantic or some shit if you do it.”

Sam raised an eyebrow at the archangel, but he reached up and slid his fingers over the restraints anyways.

“But I like you like this, tied up so I can have my filthy way with you,” Sam teased, catching Gabriel’s lips as he worked on unbinding the red fabric.

The restraints fell away and Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders, pulling the larger man towards him, continuing the kiss.

“Sam Winchester, I love you beyond reason,” Gabriel said softly.

“I love you too, Gabriel,” Sam replied, sleepiness creeping into his words.

“Sleep, Sammy,” Gabriel murmured, snuggling into the large arms already wrapped around him before brushing his fingers over Sam’s temple.

The archangel pressed a final kiss to Sam’s forehead, guarding him from any nightmares the human could have. And with Sam sufficiently protected Gabriel settled into the embrace to fall asleep with his lover.


End file.
